


In the Dark of the Night

by cauldronofdoom



Series: mob-verse [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, mob-verse, power differential kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 19:16:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cauldronofdoom/pseuds/cauldronofdoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is in charge of the local mob. Tony, no thanks to Stane, has come to his attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Dark of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> This has already been up on lj for a few weeks. I signed up for the queue here, but reddwarfer was nice enough to send me a code so I didn't have to wait for December. Thank you!
> 
> Written for a prompt on avengerkink based around this art http://ironfries.tumblr.com/post/21862168064/throws-mafia-verse-at-you-guys-featuring-possible

“Sir, there’s a problem with the cameras. They’re down.” Steve blinked, the only sign he ever gave upon being surprised, then narrowed his eyes.

“What do you mean, down?” He asked, his voice icy. Romanov didn’t flinch, one of the reasons she was his second in command.

“They’re down. That’s all we know right now. Banner’s working on it, but he doesn’t think he’ll be able to get them back up anytime soon.” Her voice was totally dead, but her eyes were lit with faint traces of annoyance, bloodlust, and even a little respect for whoever had both the balls and the brains to take down The Captain’s network.

He dismissed her with a nod, pulling out his phone as he strode over to the terminal Banner was at. “Barton, Thor: eyes on. Get me intel on the actual situation, and get it now.”

“Got it, Captain.” Came the marksman’s swift response. “There’s another group here. Hydra, it looks like. Want us to engage?” Steve grit his teeth in annoyance before turning the situation over in his head. Hydra was a perpetual thorn in his side, always trying to take over his territory. None of their goons were up to his team’s standards, but there were likely more of them.

“Negative. Get me a tracker on what they’re stealing and follow them as long as you can. If you have the opportunity to pick off a few stragglers, do so. Do not be seen, do not be caught. Understood?”

“Roger that, Captain. Hawkeye out.” He had reached Banner by this point, so Steve just put his phone away. “What do we have, doctor?”

Banner, a biologist who’d gotten on the wrong side of the military, was the most educated person in the whole operation. Most of his people could kill a man ten times over without breaking a sweat, but they were to a man (except Banner and, strangely enough, Romanov) baffled by the intricacies of computers. Normally that wasn’t an issue, mobs rarely having very educated people, but Hydra had recently either gained a nerd or formed an alliance. Steve wasn’t sure which he feared more.

“It was a sophisticated loop, but I noticed a cat slinking in the shadows repeatedly. I didn’t even try to debug, figuring you didn’t want them to know that we knew. I ran a trace instead, and it led back to…”  
*  
Tony was exhausted. Stane, the bastard, had been riding him all week to finish a particularly difficult bit of coding. It hadn’t been anything he’d done before, and his boss had been quite vague as to what it was actually supposed to do. He’d had his suspicions, but there really wasn’t enough proof for him to actually tell anyone in authority that he was writing a program to infiltrate and loop video cameras. 

He’d almost wanted to put a Stane Industries signature on it, but the certain belief that any and all indiscretions would be blamed on him had stopped him. He didn’t know why his boss needed that program, but he sure didn’t want to draw a target on his own back. If he was lucky, he’d just get arrested. If not, well… He still wasn’t totally convinced his parents’ deaths ten years previously had been by accident. 

As for him, he’d gotten into enough trouble when younger that no one else would hire him. It didn’t help that he knew he’d never get a recommendation from HR. His contributions were watered down enough that he’d never get headhunted either. So he was stuck at Stane Industries, stuck biting his tongue at the fact that it used to be Stark Industries. Stuck working himself to the bone for the sake of the fucker that had taken his life on a silver platter ten years previously.

Still, even anger couldn’t keep him awake on nights like these, when he finally had a reprieve. Usually he slept like the dead when he finally got a chance to. So it was startling to find himself awake for no reason at three AM. He sat up slowly, rubbing at his eyes with one hand. 

Something hard pressed to the back of his neck, and he froze as he heard the distinctive click of a gun being cocked.

“Good evening, Mr. Stark. Care to explain what you were doing mucking around with my security systems earlier today?”  
*  
Steve had listened to both Banner and Romanov’s reports with interest. Anyone good enough to impress the two of them obviously knew what they were doing. Not only that, both had pointed out that the program itself was much more elegant and untraceable than its execution. It was due to the incompetence of whoever had used it that they had found themselves exploring parts of Stane Industries’ mainframe that Steve was sure were not meant to be seen by outsiders. Not that he cared. They had violated his privacy first, and he believed in an eye for an eye.

Eventually, they had wormed their way through to give him two names: Obadiah Stane, owner of the company and the account from which the attack had been launched, and Anthony Stark, the man who had written the program.

Romanov had offered to go after on (or both) by herself, but Steve had overridden her. “You and Barton need to get my supplies back from Hydra, now that we know where their storehouse is. Take Thor with you as backup. Try not to be noticed, but take out as many as you can without raising the alert.”

He could handle one engineer on his own. Stane he would leave for another night. 

He was glad he’d decided to do this himself when he silently broke into the man’s bedroom. He was sprawled over his bed, obviously exhausted. His dark hair was tousled, and his striking goatee wasn’t quite as sharp as Steve expected it usually was. Long, wiry limbs splayed out from a very attractive body put on display by the moonlight and lack of clothing. The man, Stark, was dressed in solely a button up that was only half undone. Judging by the untidy pile of clothing on the floor, Steve assumed he usually slept naked, but had passed out before managing to finish with the shirt. He snorted lightly at the visual.

That was enough to set the man to stirring. He slowly hauled himself up to sitting as Steve lurked at the head of the bed. One arm raised to rub at sleepy eyes, and Steve took one step forward to press his gun to the back of an elegant, milky neck. The click his gun made as he cocked it echoed around the room and he could see the man tense. 

“Good evening, Mr. Stark. Care to explain what you were doing mucking around with my security systems earlier today?”

The shoulders slumped slightly, forcibly relaxed by the dark-haired man. “So it was for messing with security systems, then? I wasn’t sure. Stane just told me my job was riding on writing it.”

“You wrote a program to do something you didn’t even know about? I find that hard to believe.” He scoffed, and could see the muscles flex again, this time in anger. He grinned wolfishly and leaned in, counting on his proximity to rattle the man further. “I’m not a computing expert, but I know better than that, Mr. Stark. You would do better not to lie to me.” His voice sounded pleasant, but he knew it wouldn’t actually come across like that to the man before him.

“It’s Tony, and I’m not lying.” The man snapped, and Steve almost laughed. It was a rare person who could keep their composure with a gun to their head. “I was told it was for a security system, but the types of extras didn’t add up if all it was for was to watch something. It was meant to interfere, and they wouldn’t even have had to hack my code too much to get it to do that!”

Steve slipped the gun around to rest just under Tony’s jaw. “You’re a little troublemaker, aren’t you? And why should I believe you weren’t in on this, hmm?” He was close enough to breathe his words right into the ear nearest him, stirring one inky curl as he did so.

“Because I don’t believe for a second that you’re actually going to let me go after this, so I can either die making things up to try and please you, or I can die telling you exactly what I think of this whole… shitty…” He trailed off with a gasp as Steve ran one hand down his back, a caress with just a hint of nails. The man rocked back, coming to rest against Steve’s chest, moaning faintly as the travelling hand continued down to rest on his thigh.

Steve bit at the neck presented to him and dug his fingers into the meat of a thigh at the same time, soothing both gently after a moment as the smaller man before him let out a shuddery moan. That was a surprise. He hadn’t expected a positive response. He pulled the shirt off one shoulder as he brought his gun down to his side, convinced that Tony wasn’t going to try anything stupid at the moment. He nosed at the chain around his neck, recognizing the tags on it in the faint light. “Military? Your employment file didn’t say anything.”

The tension was back, though it was better hidden this time around. “A… A good friend of mine. He died in service.” A hand ghosted down to rest just above Steve’s, not quite daring to touch.

“Ah. I’m not a good man, I’ll have you know.”

Tony huffed out a faint laugh. “You’ve seen my files. There hasn’t been an overabundance of good in my life.” The hand left his and clutched at the dog tags. Steve could tell that they belonged to possibly the only good person Tony felt he’d ever known. It was answer enough.

He leaned forward, folding Tony down with him. He didn’t stop until the other man had to turn his head so he could breathe in the pile of blankets his face was becoming acquainted with. Steve drew back slightly, then lunged forward and bit savagely at the muscle in the back of the neck. Tony whimpered and cried out, muffling it when Steve’s hand dug into his thigh threateningly. “Shhh.” He soothed as he licked at the bruise filling in before his eyes. “Don’t want the neighbors to hear.”

He pulled his free hand off Tony’s thigh and trailed it up his body while rutting his covered cock against the slighter man’s bare bottom. “I suppose I could gag you, but that just seems like so much work when you could just behave…” He gave one nipple a harsh twist as he mused, causing a muffled, needy noise as Tony shoved the blanket into his mouth and bit down.

Steve tugged it out, chiding as he did so. “Now, now, no need for that. I’m sure you can handle yourself well enough. Besides, I want your mouth free for me to use.” Tony gave a jerk at that, and Steve chuckled darkly as he shoved two fingers into that soft mouth, muffling the sweet moans himself. “Maybe next time. For now, just get those nice and wet. Good boy! That’s right…” He continued, carefully undoing his slacks with the hand still holding his gun. Tony flinched slightly from the cool metal on his skin, but rocked back soon enough. 

Steve narrowed his eyes at the sensuality of the movement, suspicion running though his veins like ice. He knew intense situations got his blood pumping, but this man? What were the chances? He slid the hand holding his gun up to brace himself with next to Tony’s head and pulled him now wet one down to clutch at his hip with a grip that must be painful. “You playing with me, Tony? You trying to play nice for me? Rape’s not my thing, so you have this one chance to say no. It won’t affect your survival chances either way.”

Tony moaned again, and thrust back towards him. “’F isiz m’ last fuck, you damn well be’r make it a good one!” Steve grinned ferally and shoved one finger into the smaller man roughly. Tony let out a long keening noise that Steve assumed was to make up for the yell he was obviously trying to hold back. 

“You like it rough, hunh? Just like a good little slut, you just take it.” He slid the second finger in, just a little kinder than the first. “Bet I could get my whole fist in here if I wanted, and you’d just lie there and take it. All of it, ‘cause that’s just the type of little whore you are.”

Tony shook his head weakly, and Steve wondered briefly if he’d crossed a line (he may have been a mob boss, but he never had any desire to take sex from others. Rough, yes, but not unwanted. He had his limits, and he held nothing but contempt for those small enough to need to use sex to exert power) before the words floated up to his ears, breathy but still somehow bossy. “Not fist. Dun want fist. Want your cock ta fuck me!”

Steve bit at the back of Tony’s neck again, leaving a matching mark to the vicious one from before, and curled his fingers harshly inside the slick channel they occupied. Tony shuddered beneath him, and Steve’s eyes almost crossed from the way his body clenched down. He jabbed at the little pressure spot another few times before pulling his hand out. Tony whined below him as he spat in his hand, roughly slicking himself before pushing in.

Tony moaned encouragingly for a moment before it turned into a choked whimper. Steve paused, only partway in, and started rocking slowly forward. He could hear Tony mumbling beneath him, muttering about how large he was and that Tony hadn’t been expecting anything that size. Steve realized in that instant that Tony hadn’t even seen him yet, didn’t know anything about him other than his voice, hand, and now cock. He grinned at the thought, suddenly unable to keep from burying the last inch in in one hard thrust. Tony threw back his head, a soft, broken sound escaping him.

Steve nuzzled behind his ears, peppering his skin with soft kisses. “Shhh, shhh, you’re such a good boy, such a good little slut for me. You can handle it, handle me. You’re doing so well right now, taking it like this. You’re ready, you got this…”

Tony gave a half-desperate thrust back, and Steve rolled up to meet it, drawing matching groans from both men. Steve grunted, then pulled back slightly only to thrust home again. “Do it.” Tony moaned. “I can take it, don’t hold back.”

So Steve didn’t. He carefully kept his hand on Tony’s hip, not wanting this to be over too quickly. Tony didn’t even try to reach for himself, seemingly content to dig his hands helplessly into sheets by his head.

Tony’s orgasm caught Steve by surprise, a high, needy noise and sudden death grip on his cock pulling his from him like a punch to his gut. He whited out for a moment, coming back to himself draped over Tony and mouthing gently at his jaw. He pulled out and away, cleaning himself on a corner of the sheets before tucking himself back in and doing up his pants again.

Tony, for his part, just stretched lazily and hummed in contentment. All the tension had drained out of him, and he looked like he wasn’t planning on moving any time soon. Steve cleared his throat hesitantly, not sure how to approach discussing this man’s future after he’d just fucked him raw. It seemed… rude, and just because he killed people for a living didn’t mean he put up with rudeness.

“’F you’re gonna kill me, you’ll have to do it without me moving.” Tony broke in, eyes closed and still obviously basking in afterglow. “Or, if you’ve decided to let me live, I haven’t seen your face nor heard your name. If I was to go to the police, I’d have no proof but your cum, and I’d wager you’re not on any sex crime list.”

Steve scrunched his forehead up, once again not sure what to make of the situation. He opened his mouth, shut it, then opened it again. “Come work for me.” He said, surprising both of them.

“Work for you?” Tony repeated, incredulous. He rubbed his face in the blankets, obviously thinking. “You gonna take down Stane?”

“He crossed me. I’m willing to give you the benefit of the doubt, being a flunky and all, but he knew what he was doing. That can’t be ignored.”

“Watch who you’re calling a flunky.” Tony grouched, trying to flip himself over. “Enh, what the hell. You can’t be a worse boss than Stane. We’ll give it a shot. I’m sure if it doesn’t work out I’ll get a much more literal shot, but whatever. No use dying for morals when I’m already employed by a sleazeball. You’re gonna have to give me a hand getting dressed, though. I’ve got the muscle strength of a wet noodle right now.” 

Steve laughed, then put his gun away before rolling Tony over. Dark eyes gave him a once over before the man whistled. “Wow, you’re hot! This is becoming a better and better idea all the time.”

Steve laughed again and helped Tony to his feet. “Come on. I need you to break into your former work system and find some stuff for me.”

Tony whined, but gamely tried to help Steve pull his pants up. “Have a heart, man! I just had an awful week at work and then got fucked through the mattress. Can’t I at least have a nap when we get there?”

“Nope.” Steve replied, still grinning. “No rest for the wicked, you know.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Tony grouched, grinning. “Remind me why I decided to work for you again?”

“It was better than the other option.” He fingered his gun in it’s holster, not willing even in the banter, to let Tony forget who was in charge.

Tony, of course, ignored him. “Stane. Yeah, you’re probably right. For one, you’re a lot easier on the eyes.” Steve snorted, then wrapped a tie around Tony’s eyes. “Let me guess, I’m also not even going to be able to piss by myself for a while.”

“Welcome to secretive lifestyles. Get used to it.”

“I’d better at least get more sex for this.”

“We’ll see. Now move it, it’ll be getting light soon and I want to be somewhere safe first.”

“Fine, fine. Bossy.”

“That’s cause I’m the boss.”

“Yeah, I figured that one. Doesn’t mean I’m always going to listen. I’m contrary like that.”

“That’s okay. I can be… persuasive.”

“… That damn well better be a promise, blondie, you hear?”


End file.
